The gathering of old and new friends
by moonprince45
Summary: The Bau team are now high school.How will they cope?Pairings :jj/Reid,Prentiss/Derek.
1. Reid

_Remainder:The characters do not belong to are the property of CBS Productions_

_The Gathering of Old and New Friends_

_Chapter 1-Reid_

"Hey guys"said Jennifer Jaraeu or more commonly known as JJ to her friends Aaron Hotchner aka "Hotch" and Derek Morgan."Nothing much JJ" they replied in unison."Hey JJ,could I ask you a favour ?"asked Derek.''Sure what's up?"asked JJ.''Do u mind if I copy off your geometry homework during free period or else Miss Strauss will bite my head off again in class"said Derek.

"Fine, but this the last time I let you copy off my homework"sighed JJ."That's what you said last time as well he asked you"smirked knew in her heart that wouldn't be the last time Derek would borrow her homework and also knew she would keep lending him her homework everytime he asked for she couldn't help it everytime Hotch or Derek asked her a favour she would readily lend assitance to her two best friends whom she has known all her the bell rang signalling time for them to get to class.

JJ was in her AP biology class when the new kid whose name she hadn't remembered walked in_ .Spirtz?Spince?_JJ teacher Miss Elle then introduced him to the class''Class, this is our new transfer student Spencer Reid".''Spencer ,why don't you introduce yourself to the class a little bit?" continued Miss Elle."Good morning ,my fellow acquintaces as you already know my name is Spencer Reid , you may choose to refer to my as Reid or Spencer whichever of your chooosing will be fine with 's all "said Spencer Reid .He quietly then took up his favoured position of his and promptly made it his own which was in front of the his introduction ,Miss Elle started her lesson . After 30 minutes of teaching Miss Elle asked the question "Now class,whom among you can explain what amino acids are?".Spencer raised his hands the fastest.''I believe amino acids are are molecules containing an amine group, a carboxylic acid group and a side chain that varies between different amino acids. The key elements of an amino acid are carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, and nitrogen. They are particularly important in biochemistry, where the term usually refers to _alpha-amino acids_" answered whole class was in stunned silence.''That,s correct Mr Spencer" said Miss Elle said.''But it didn't have to be so detailed '' continued Miss could see he had embarrassed himself and quickly looked on the floor of his classroom his face red from blushing so quickly took pity on him seeing as he was a scrawny and nerdy looking kid with could already hear some girls laughing at his appreareance .She also noticed some some jocks looking like they had found their target to bully for the swore then she would take him under her wing and prevent him from being it was too late as when the bell rang and Miss Elle had dismissed the class she could see some jocks had already started to bully Spencer by giving him an wedgie causing him to spill the books he was holding.''That's more where that came from you freak,prepare for the worst year of your life"JJ heard a jock whose name she remembered as Karofsky sneer at Spencer Reid.''Here let me help you with that"said JJ bending down to help Spencer pick up his books. Spencer mumbled a barely audible thanks and rushed out of the classroom his whole face had gotten redder and he quickly dashed out of the followed him with sad eyes and resolved to tell tDerek and Hotch about her new classmate and potential friend

Well that ends my first do you guys think?.Reviews are very much appreciated.=)


	2. Emily Prentiss

_Remainder:The characters do not belong to are the property of CBS Productions_

_The Gathering of Old and New Friends_

_Chapter 2-Prentiss_

"Hey ,watch it" shouted Emily Prentiss as someone on a skateboard nearly ran over her foot for the third time that day itself.''Sorry, freak" she heard the guy on the skateboard sighed and wondered why people could not accept her for her gothic sense of continued her walk into her new high school looking for her new locker .

"Ah ha" ,exclaimed Prentiss after finding her her joy was short-lived as she soon found out that her locker banged and tugged on the handle of her locker until she heard someone beside her say

"You're going to pull a muscle if you keep doing that".She turned around to see who said that and found a tall, dark -skinned and well built boy looking at her amusingly."Well then smart guy ,let see you try and open that damn thing" Prentiss said irritabily whie pointing at the locker that was causing so much of humilation at that moment.

"The trick is to just twist slightly ,so like that and voila" He said showing Emily on how to open her locker.

"Thanks" Emily said ,''I'm Emily by the way,Emily Prentiss'' she continued.

"I,m Derek,Derek Morgan","Anything you need you can ask me, I just two lockers away from you"Derek said.

"Thanks I certainly will"replied Emily.

Then the bell rang signalling it was time for them to get into both of them went on their way with a smile on their face.

End of chapter if it's a short chapter Reviews make me smile.=)

A/N -I was thinking of including Garcia and Rossi as new students but decided against it and instead make

them existing out for their introduction in the next few chapters.

A/N2-O'm in the process of writing a cute scene between Emily and Derek on their mutual love for Kurt Vonnegut out for that as well.

A/N3-More JJ/Reid interaction .

A/N -Fret not Hotch plays a big role in my story as well.


	3. New Beginnings for Old Friends

_Remainder:The characters do not belong to are the property of CBS Productions_

_The Gathering of Old and New Friends_

_Chapter 3-New Beginnings for Old Friends_

"Hey guys ,just the people I was looking for .Wait till I tell you about the new kid I met in my AP Biology class today"exclaimed guys immediate response was"What, did he say anything or hurt you?"exclaimed both of them."No,no nothing like that"JJ could see the tension out of her two best friends deflate after her denial that the new kid had did or say anything mean to her."Then what did happen with the new kid?"asked preceded to tell them of the morning about Reid's Hotch and Derek shook their head and agreed with JJ that they needed to take the Reid under or else he might not survive high school."Speaking of taking new kids under our wing ,mind if we add another name to that list?"asked Morgan.

"Sure ,but who ?" both JJ and Hotch asked then explained his morning encounter with Emily all three agreed from now on both Reid and Prentiss would be their new best friends and would make sure they weren't bullied.

The bell rang signalling it was time for JJ had to make a pit stop to use the girl's bathroom and agreed to meet Morgan and Hotch at their usual table for using the bathroom JJ was halfway through making her way to the cafetatria when she saw a group of boys surrounding a very frightened Reid.

"Oops, you seem to be lost nerd, Nerdville is in the dumpster",sneered on of the bullies.''Plese,leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you '.said a terrified Reid."Just the opposite ,you were born"sneered the same jock while his posse laughed cruelly and as they were about to pounce on Reid again Jj yelled ''That's him alone, or I'll report you to Principal Gideon" said did the trick and the jocks scattered but not before pushing Reid to the ground and promising more felt a pang of sadness when she saw Reid while hoding back tears scrambling to pick up his books and glasses.

"Here ,let me help you with that '' JJ offered kindly while helping Reid topick up his scattered books.''Thanks" Reid said shyly.''Hey Reid,I noticed you don't have much friends you like to join me and my two best friends for lunch?"JJ asked.'I actually have a lot of work to do actually and I thought I'd just skip lunch and go ahead to the library'' said Reid.''But lunch is the best part of the school eat with me and my friends.I won't take no for an answer."JJ said and the flashed him her brightest smile she could 's hear fluttered at seeing JJ's smile and agreed to go to lunch with her and meet her friends.''Maybe it won't be so bad ''he noticed Reid walking beside her akwardly so she decided to link their hands blushed at this gesture of JJ's .JJ smiled when she saw Reid blushing at her gesture of friendship.

When JJ and Reid walked into the cafetaria they heard the gasps and ooh' but JJ didn't care and just linked her hand firmer to Reid's and walked to the table where her friends were.''Hey guys,this is the guy I was telling Spencer Reid,these are my two best friends I was telling you about the tall brooding guy is Aaron Hotchner while the strong dark-skinned guy is Derek Morgan."JJ introduced them to each and Morgan both gave him warm hand shakes and welcomed him into their gang. Just then they heard a clang of the metal tray which startled everybody then they heard the jeers and turned around and saw that the oth girl who Derek immediately recongnised as Emily had inadvertenly collide with the Amber Sullivan and spilled her food all over Amber.''You Freak" shouted Amber "Look at what you have dress cost 600 dollars ,now it's all ruined thanks to your incompetence.''But it really wasn't my fault ,you bumped into me and caused me to lose my balance" Emily tried defending herself which only caused the jeers and boos to grow louder.''How dare you accuse me of your failure to watch where you're going"Amber continued to rage on.''Leave her alon,she already said it wasn't her fault" came a tiny voice from the turned around shocked to realise it was Reid that stood up for Emily.''Aww the nerd stood up for the freak, how touching"said one of the bully's who earlier were picking on him causing Amber Sullivan and the rest of the cafetaria with the exception of JJ,Hotch and Derek to break into cruel that rebuke from the bully both Reid's and Emily face immeadiately went to the floor.

"That's enough " shouted JJ causing the cafeteria to go into a stunned silence.'' You all are acting more like monster's picking on the new kids"admonished JJ and promptly stormed out of the cafeteria dragging Reid and Emily along with and Derek followed suit but before givinthe cafeteria a stern warning''Mess with the new kids again and there will be dire consequences '' warned Hotch and Derek.

That's the end of the third was longer thatn the first two chapters .Reviews encourage me to write you know the drill if you want to read more. To give you a teaser of what's coming up here is the title to the new chapter:

_More New Friends and A Date?._Hoped that sparked your interest.


	4. New Friends and a Date?

_Remainder:The characters do not belong to are the property of CBS Productions_

_The Gathering of Old and New Friends_

_Chapter 4 -More New Friends And A Date?_

"Well,that was an interesting lunch to say the least"remarked rest was too busy digesting the events that took place a few moments to respond to his and Reid were still in shock that JJ had stood up for them while JJ was still fuming mad her fellow school mates could treat people so shabbily without taking their time to understand had myteriously disappear after following Morgan out of the out Hotch had a surprise for Emily and Reid.''Hello,hello you two must be two new students everybody is talking about" an unfamiliar voice rang Reid and Prentiss turned around and stared at the student who talked to them but he was not alone for another girl was right beside him looking mad."Yeah,we are the new kids but we really didn't do anything, we'll leave ,transfer just no more mockery"said Prentiss with Rrid nodding along to Prentiss word's."Mock you?Whatever in the world gave you the idea?"asked the girl."But you look pissed off at us a couple moments ago"this time Reid was doing the talking while Emily was nodding her head.''No,no ,u've got it all wrong I was pissed off at the kids that mocked y'll ''exclaimed the girl while laughing at the misunderstanding."let's start over I'm Penelope Garcia tech wiz and the sexiest hacker alive while this tall andsoft-spoken boy beside is David Rossi."We're friends of JJ,Morgan and Hotch as well'' they chimed in.

"That's cool,more friends to hang out with"both Reid and Emily said."Yeah, more friends to hang out with"JJ then turned and looked at JJ who could only express a shrug to seemingly justify her outburst in the cafeteria moments ago."Oh,hey that you guys are I was just goin to look for you I see you've already introduced each other" said Hotch."Yea we have"said Reid.

The bell then rang signalling it was the end of lunch."Hey Reid,what class do you have after this?"asked JJ seemingly in a happier mood.''AP Physics ,why?''asked Reid.''Oh good ,we're in the same class" said JJ happily.

''Come on then we would not want you to get late on your first physics class late,although I'm sure you know more that the Physics teacher himself knows''JJ only blushed in response to JJ's teasing.

"Say Spence you doing anything this weekend?"asked JJ suddenly.''Nope not really"answered Reid.''Do you want to come over my house on Saturday for a sleepover so we can get to know each other better?''JJ said.''Su-Sure ''Reid stammered out.''Cool,it's a date then''said JJ excitedly before giving him a peck on the cheeks and entered their only stood outside the lassrom shocked by the events that just he thought Saturday was going to be the most fun he had in years and got into the class with a wide grin on his face.

_Review tenth reviewer gets a special shout-out and a sneak peek into the lastest chapter privately messaged to them and believe me it's a cracker chapter._


	5. The Date &Getting to know you better

_Remainder:The characters do not belong to me and are the property of CBS Productions_

_The Gathering of Old and New Friends_

_Chapter 5- Getting to Know you better &The Date_

It was 7 p.m when Spencer Reid finally rang the doorbell of JJ's house.

"Spence, come in we're just in the living room"said JJ.''We?"asked a puzzled ,that's right I forgot to inform you that the gang wanted to come over as well and I was powerless to stop them" a sheepish JJ informed that made Spencer feel a a bit better knowing that this dat wouldn't be as awkward as he thought.

"Hey,pretty boy get in here" yelled Derek from JJ 's living room.''Pretty Boy?"Spence asked puzzled by his new nickname.''Yup,that's what I'm goin to call you from now on"replied Derek.''That's cool I guess, no one has bothered enough about me to give me a nickname"said Reid.''Well ,you have now Spence"said JJ somewat proud that Spence had come out of his shell and started to make friends with Derek ,Aaron and even Emily,Penelope and gang then proceded to eat their dinner of pizza and soda with stories being told by everybody followed by continous laughter from the group.

"Hey, I got an idea ,let's all each state one fact about each other so we can get to know each other better"said Derek.''But Derek ,the three of us know each other like the back of our hand"remarked JJ referring to the close bond shared between her,Aaron and Derek .''I know that JJ,but we don't know our new friends that well do we?"questioned Derek looking at Reid and Emily.''I suppose you're right"said JJ.''Damn straight I do"said Derek smugly.

"Well,since I'm one of the new kids here I'll go first I can read 20,00 words per minute"said Reid .A chorus of "Wow" followed after that statement by Reid who had become bright red in the face.''Me, next,I'm a really big fan of Kurt Vonnegut books"said Emily.''No way,that's incredibly awesome"said Derek.

"Ha,Emily it looks like you've made a friend for life in Derek,I've never seen him get more excited than a good KV book"said JJ teasingly,''Yeah which one's you're favourite"?asked Emily ."Why don't we go out for coffee and we can discuss this in more detailed"?said Derek before giving Emily the biggest smile he could muster .Emily blushed madly which resulted in even more laughter from the rest of the night continued in similar fashion until Reid announced it was late and he better head back.''I'll walk you to the door Spence"said JJ.''Isn't that supposed to be the boy's line?''teased just gave a shy smile while JJ just shot him a look that said be nice."Thanks for coing over Spence eventhough it wasn't really a date nor a sleepover"said JJ

"That's cool I really had fun and I was glad this date wasnt awkwrd as it could have been"said Reid.''Well I'm not letting you off that easily Spence we are going for a real date and soon"said JJ.''Anyways good night Spence and be 's something for good luck on your way home"continued JJ before planting a kiss on his was stunned by that gesture of affection and could only meek wave goodbye and walked dazed and smiling like an idiot alll the way home.

A/N:Well I hope you all liked that chapter eventhough it differed from my originl course of I prefer this chapter to the one I wrote review's make the updates come faster ***hint***hint*.

The next chapter's theme :jealousy


End file.
